


Camorra Kisses by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Camorra Kisses by Laylah performed by Rhea314The badges—probably the Feds—must have wanted to make a big deal out of this one. It means they probably won't get too rough, but it means not resisting too hard, either.





	Camorra Kisses by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camorra Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211877) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2012

**Title** : Camorra Kisses  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Baccano  
 **Character** : Maiza/Firo  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The badges—probably the Feds—must have wanted to make a big deal out of this one. It means they probably won't get too rough, but it means not resisting too hard, either.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211877)  
**Length** 0:04:16  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Camorra%20Kisses%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
